Superior Hawkeye
Summary The Superior Hawkeye is Alexis Campbell, a 16 year old hailing from Atlanta, Georgia. She lived in anonymity as a euphorically thin girl who believed that she was fat. Suddenly one day, without warning or explanation, she got a sudden urge to join her school's archery club, and found that she was an incredible archer. She never missed. Later, searching through her closet, she found, stuffed in the corner, a foldable bow and seemingly endless supply of arrows. She discovered that when she wore the quiver that she could mentally decide the type of arrows that came from her quiver. She found herself having kleptomaniacal urges to rob stores and banks. She fought against the heroic Superiors for several months before being captured by the Superior Spider Man and reforming, becoming a hero. She did battle with the forces of evil for weeks before she discovered that she felt no remorse when killing, and became "executioner" for the Superiors, (along with the Hulk and the Black Widow) killing villains that were considered to dangerous to capture. This caused the U.S. government to order a FBI warrant for her arrest. She was forced to be expelled from the team by the pressuring of the government, and although the Superiors refused to banish her from the team, she decided to do so and became a vigilante. Her battle with Bullseye was one of the most epic in the history of the Superiors, and she nearly succeeded in subduing the Hate Monger-possessed Beast before he put her saga to an end with a single neck snap. Personality Alexis is a self-conscious, shy, withdrawn, ruthless killer. This apparent contradiction comes from the fact that although Hawkeye's personality was forced upon her by the unknown power that gave her his powers, she did gain his "assassin mentality." Powers and General information Tier: 8-C to 8-B, 7-B with Fussion Bomb Arrow Name: Alexis Campbell Gender: Female Age: 16 Origin: Regular human being, who's abilities appeared suddenly and without warning or explanation (Superior) Classification: Super Powered Human Attack Potency: Building level to hCity Block level, City Level (She carries several types of explosive arrows, one of them tipped by a fusion bomb) Speed: Peak Human Lifting Strength: Athlete Level Striking Strength: Athlete Level Durability: Athlete level Stamina: Peak human Range: Over 6 miles from her basic arrows. She has both telescopic and microscopic vision, and can see in X-rays, ultraviolet, and infrared. Standard Equipment: Her bow and quiver, with an infinite supply of arrows of almost any type she can think of, including, but not limited to: Adamantium tipped arrows, high-explosive arrows that can demolish a building, low explosive arrows that leave a human as a bloody pulp, shocking arrows ranging from one million to ten billion volts, heat-seeking arrows that she can use to hit dodging arrows, rocket powered arrows that can travel for hundreds of miles, freezing arrows, incendiary arrows, thermite arrows, poison gas arrows, poison tipped arrows, tranquilizer gas arrows, tranquilizer tipped arrows, and (no joke) inflatable raft arrows. Intelligence: Slightly above average Weaknesses: Most of her abilities require her to have both her quiver and her bow, and and while both are nearly indestructible, she is greatly weakened without them. Powers and Abilities: Super vision (telescopic, microscopic, infrared, X-ray, and ultraviolet vision), athlete level combat skills, great agility, expert in parkour, world's greatest archer. Never misses. Notable Attacks and Techniques: Hawkeye's main technique in battle is to simply barrage the foe with strategically chosen and placed arrows, but she is also a skilled hand-to-hand-combattant, and can turn her bow into a bo staff, two short swords, or one unique dual bladed weapon, as well as being able to simply bludgeon enemies with it. She can also throw her arrows with great skill. Other Notable Victories: Bullseye, Black Widow, Dracula Notable Losses: Black Panther, Magneto, Venom, Fuhrer Inconclusive Matches: She battled Taskmaster to a standstill, despite the fact that his photographic memory allowed him to copy all of her abilities. Quotes "Come on. I'm fat and you all know it." (Before becoming Hawkeye) "Put your hands in the air before I pin them to the wall" (as a villain) "Heh, so I guess that's what it was about the whole time. Does this mean I'm on your side now?" (Becoming a hero) "I never miss" (All. The. Time.) "This one has knockout gas, this one is tipped by adamantium, and this one has a H bomb on the end" (An attempt to unnerve Doctor Doom) "No! I'll never give up! Never! Not after what happened to the others!" (Last words, before being killed by the Hate Monger possessed Beast) Category:Heroes Category:Superior Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Bow Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Stevethebarbarian's Pages Category:Tier 8 Category:Teenagers Category:Dead Characters Category:Assasins Category:Marksmen